Flower Delights: HYD Ficlets
by paynesgrey
Summary: Here are little ficlets of Hana Yori Dango, either pertaining to the manga, anime, or live action show. I'll warn you, I'm a RuiShizuka shipper, so you might get more of them. Most of the themes will vary and pairings are always changing.
1. In the Enchanted Garden

**Written for Hana Yori Dango Drabble Community on LiveJournal.**

**Theme: First Time

* * *

****In the Enchanted Garden**

Shy little Rui thought that Shizuka's garden was enchanted. When he went there, he felt subdued and relaxed, that the burdens in his life would start to melt away.

But it wasn't just the things inside the garden that he felt were enchanted. Without Shizuka, the garden had no magic. She was the light of all of it, and whenever they went there to play, he would step into a dark, austere garden only to have it shine brilliantly as Shizuka entered it.

She was the garden's only faerie, and everything that dwelled there was a part of her kingdom: even Rui himself. And then the dark garden with shady trees would illuminate just with her laughter and smiles.

She would always take his hand, leading him slowly at his own pace into it.

"Come on, Rui," she giggled. Her laugh always seemed so pure and without any flaws. "Don't be scared; come play with me!"

As she beamed at him with eyes that beckoned, his legs moved slowly, but he could still not smile with her. At first he was in awe of Shizuka, and the way that she moved around him and had included him within her presence made all his barriers slip away. No one could ever do that for him, and it was a terribly new and scary feeling for him. He couldn't remember if he ever smiled before.

He could only open his mouth, attempting to talk but still not finding the words. It was still very hard. But Shizuka didn't mind his silence, and she still held onto his hand, pulling him around as she danced. Rui would sometimes watch the way her dress fluttered with her movements. Then she began to hum, her eyes watching fireflies, as they seemed to hover around her. Their light shined on her face in pretty yellow mottled shapes. Rui gasped, and Shizuka turned to him in surprise at his reaction. She watched as a firefly came over to him and landed on his nose.

Rui sniffed, and then when the stubborn firefly refused to move, Shizuka giggled.

And without thinking about anything, Rui got caught up in the enchanted moment, and a small, unbridled smile erupted on his face.

Shizuka gasped, her own smile growing larger and her eyes widening in surprise. Rui looked at her in confusion.

"Rui! You're smiling!" It had been the first time since she had ever seen him smile, so she celebrated, coming over to him and hugging him. He blushed, and the firefly had long disappeared.

But as Shizuka's warmth blanketed him, Rui's smile didn't dare fade away.

END


	2. Her Special Rui

**Theme: Luck**

* * *

**Her Special Rui**

At first, Rui didn't think he was very lucky, at least, not at lucky as the other three.

After all, when she came back, she had given them all a kiss on the mouth, the same way for all four of them, the same feeling for all four of them. And as much as he wanted it, she wasn't going to give him special treatment. She was not that way.

She was an angel, he agreed with himself, more an angel than anyone else, but sometimes her subtle little games and open heart didn't seem very angelic to him. Did she know how he felt? Surely, she must.

Whether or not she knew how she hurt him, how plainly equal he felt to everyone else, it was just how things were – how Shizuka _was_, and he felt there was no changing that.

But he couldn't help it, with the way she said his name in a breathy sigh, or looked at him adoringly with sparkling eyes, that maybe – just maybe – he would be lucky enough to have her heart, that she would someday regard him seriously.

All his hope had vanished when she left for Paris that day. All his luck turned sour when she announced her engagement. No, he just didn't feel special at all, and even Tsukushi's friendship hardly made it better – barely made the pain go away.

And when even Tsukushi left, chasing after her dream just the same way as he had for Shizuka, he just knew that _she_ would be lucky, that the dreams Tsukushi had would come true.

_If only I…_

As Tsukushi drove off that day in his car, he walked away alone and couldn't help wonder if he'd ever be lucky – and he realized that for his heart, he'd never been really lucky at all in his life.

Then, as he stared at the ground, he watched as shoes of strangers pattered softly against the cement, and when he saw a lavish well-traveled pair, he looked up momentarily, yet hopefully, and then his horrible luck seemed to fade away.

He saw her and smiled.

_I came back for my true love, she said smiling with a serious look that she gave only to him._

He took her into his arms and filled with warmth. He couldn't believe that his time hoping had paid off, and now, for once, he was really and truly her special one.


	3. Black and White

**Black and White**

Why were things so black and white?

Tsukasa had tried hard, very hard to sway Tsukushi into accepting him. Of course, they started out very badly. He had once lost his temper and forced himself on her. He had bullied her, and had convinced the whole student body to bully her.

But that was then … he was different now. He had saved her! He had saved her and tended her wounds when Sakurako had released those pictures of her. He had taken her to his island. He had even waited for her for hours in a storm!

He couldn't believe that wasn't enough for her—that it wasn't enough for her to accept him. Why didn't she forgive him and take him for what he had done recently, not done in the past?

And how could she keep going back to Rui? Sure, he had been there for her since they beginning. He had sided with her when Tsukasa had not. He had come to Tsukushi when Shizuka had left him. He had always been there, waiting in that damn fire escape, and all they did was talk – it was just talking!

Tsukasa was frustrated. The way Tsukushi looked at him, it was if he was the bad guy – the villain that was always dressed in black. Then there was Rui, the hero, the good guy always dressed in white.

How could he compete with that? It made him so angry, and even if he punched a few walls, it would not do him good. He could try to forget her, try to fall out of love with her, but it wouldn't work.

And tonight, he had tried to hug her, tried to get her to say she loved him, and then it would be all over and he would not proceed with the game. If she could just let go of Rui, if she could just come to _him_.

Tsukasa sighed. Tsukushi's form down the street was long gone after she refused him – after she made that valiant vow to defeat him in the basketball game the next day. He admired that, but yet he still felt so terrible. He didn't want to lose her – not yet.

He wanted to be the one for Tsukushi someday – the one to be her hero, the one dressed in white.


End file.
